User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Nutty Solution
Waffles drives his truck to the Happy Tree Cafe and manages to make it inside after some difficulty getting out of his truck. Sanna, the rollerblading waitress, delivers orders to the customers, which includes bacon and eggs to Waffles and pancakes with syrup to Nuthead. While Nuthead drenches his pancakes in syrup, Sanna pours some coffee for Waffles, he indicates that he'd like some nuts (sugar, in original) but because the container is empty, Sanna has to get some more from the pantry. As Nuthead happily chows down on his breakfast, he is awestruck upon seeing dozens of bags of nuts in the pantry. As to be expected, Nuthead runs out of the cafe clutching a bag of nuts in his hands. Elsewhere, at a construction site on an unfinished bridge, Waffles, Bammy, and Hoggie get ready for work. Bammy and Hoggie punch their time cards, but Waffles has difficulty doing this. While Waffles and Bammy begin mixing cement, Hoggie guides a truck, carrying numerous metal support wires, backwards. In the back of the truck, a particularly sharp wire moves ever closer to Hoggie's unseeing eye. Meanwhile, Bammy tries to nail two boards together with a nailgun, but nothing comes out. He looks directly into the barrel of the nail gun and squeezes the trigger but still, nothing comes out. He finally realizes that it isn't plugged in. Upon plugging it in, a nail shoots out and hits Waffles in the back of the head. Waffles falls face down in the wet cement, and when Bammy's efforts to pull him out fail, he pushes Waffles further into the cement. He then smoothes the cement and leaves his hand prints before running off. At this time, Nuthead comes running up, carrying his bag of nuts. He slips on the wet cement and falls face down on the ground, while the bag of nuts flies into a pile of bags of cement. When he gets up, Nuthead grabs a bag of cement and hurries on his way. Bammy returns now and unknowingly pours the bag of nuts into a cement mixer. Back at Nuthead's house, he puts a piece of cereal in a bowl and pours the bag of cement over it, still thinking he possesses nuts. After quickly eating the cement, his mouth becomes dry and twisted. He sees a glass of water and begins chugging it. Later, an ambulance sits outside his house, wherein Berty, the doctor, examines Nuthead who lies on a gurney. Berty begins tapping a bulge in Nuthead's stomach with a reflex hammer and lets out a triumphant, "Aha!" Back at the newly constructed bridge, a line of cars waits for Bammy to remove a barricade blocking the bridge. At the end of the line, just behind the truck with the metal support wires which have impaled Hoggie's body in numerous places, Bertys' ambulance pulls up. (So, Bertys' just... Not gonna react?) Bammy removes the barricade and opens the road. Everyone on the bridge cheers, but it begins to rain. The nuts in the bridge begins melting as the water hits it, causing cars to lose their traction and swerve or stop. The ambulance sways up and down as it moves forwards, causing Nuthead's unstrapped gurney to roll back and forth. As Berty turns around to attempt to strap Nuthead's gurney down, he slams into a car. Bertys' head slams into the steering wheel where he is crushed, while Nuthead flies out of the ambulance through the windshield. He hits Bammy and knocks him off the bridge, while Nuthead grabs onto the railing for dear life. The concrete in Nuthead's stomach begins weighing his body down, causing his lower half to fall off. His stomach is exposed and the concrete continues to pull down him down. Bammy lands on the road below and as he tries to get up, he is run over by Hunger and Taker's van. (So well, what the? What the the? Hunger and Taker survives this episode?) Panicking, they get out and try to help Bammy, but upon finding his wallet they take his money and drive off. While Nuthead struggles to keep himself from falling, his tongue touches the rail of the bridge. Tasting the nuts, he enthusiastically begins to lick the railing. Back on the ground, Bammy tries once again to stand up. This time a section of concrete falls on him, crushing his back. When the concrete falls forward to crush the rest of Bammy's body, we see that the piece of the bridge that fell was the piece that Bammy shoved Waffles into earlier. We cut back to Nuthead who is still eating the bridge, now holding onto either side of the split bridge. Nuthead eats the last section of the bridge keeping the two halves together, causing them to fall away from each other and tear Nuthead in half. Nuthead's stomach falls into Cook's car which is driving on the road beneath, crushing Chick. At the supermarket, Cook puts a bag of nuts in the shopping cart where Nuthead's stomach sits, using Chick's beaks. Moral: "Take the bitter with the sweet!" Category:Blog posts